pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Below is a list of all custom classes in Enchanter or other Templa'Tol Campaigns. Black Metal, Red Blood Black Metal, Red Blood takes place after the Revolution of Metal and Steam. Thus Pathfinder Core, Base and Prestige Classes are not permitted. A large list of classes has been specially crafted to fit into this setting. (see BM/RB classes) Classes Backbiter - A rogue with an offensive knack. Deckromancer - Uses cards to perform feats of great magical prowess. Disciple of the Eighth '- Though dead, the All-Mother still has these extremely loyal masters of the elements. 'Dragoon - Nimble knights hailing from Final Fantasy. Eldritch - Magicians with an emphasis on brutal single-target evocation spells. Furious Dirge - Masters of fear and demoralization, these warriors are fightening to face. Geomancer - A master of close quarters combat and control over the environment. Guilemage - This mage-thief hybrid puts a new spin on thievery using arcane combat skills and a unique spell list. Kami Master - Kami Masters are the spiritual leaders of Southern Sela and are gifted in bolstering their allies. Prognosticator - Masters of Scrying. Prestige Classes Arcana Eraser - These assassins are trained to avoid magic and slay those who command it. Celestial Theurge '- An advanced form of a sorcerer. They get many abilities to benefit them in their quest for power. 'Cleric of the Keg - Some clerics find a deep connection with their deity through intoxication, these are capable of great feats of strength and prowess in combat. Divine Arbiter - A cleric who has grown especially close to his deity and is bred for battle in their honor. Gaia Knight '- Warriors who wield the earth as their weapons. 'Green Wizard - Mages that specialize in single-target buffs and poison magic. Justicar of Raffestum '- Raffestum gives his most dedicated priests and warriors special abilities for battling the hordes of the undead. It is these Justicars who master them. 'Moorlight Knight - Masterful craftsmen in bending and folding the rare metal, moorlight, for battle. These warriors have trained themselves to harness the unique abilities the metal has against magical energy. Origin Arcanist - Masterful sorcerers and wizards these spellcasters have dabbled further into magic and study the origins of it all. Phoenix Dissident - These physical combatants fight with their fist and can summon martial arts weapons of pure flame to assist them in combat. Pride Huntsman - These hunters have grown especially close with their animal companions forming prides - giving them tactical instinct in battle. Skybrander - These fierce warriors use blades of light to assist them with combat maneuvers. Stormborn - The stormborn is a stormsouled character who has truely mastered his inner storm to great effect. Time Thief - Some thieves steal jewels, other lives, these ones specialize in stealing time. Wavemaster - Masters of water and light, these combatants specialize in deception and trickery to get the upper hand in battle. Epic 'Arch Invoker of Heaven '- Summoners of divine avatars, these powerful spellcasters are a force to be reckoned with.